


I don’t need any fucking bough to kiss you

by arhkym



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Kissing, Kissing Boughs, M/M, Mistletoe, black sails winter prompts, prompt-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym/pseuds/arhkym
Summary: Flint brings mistletoe as a decoration for Christmas, and Charles doesn't like it.





	I don’t need any fucking bough to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> A short prompt-fill for Mistletoe / Kissing Boughs from Black Sails Winter Prompts by [ ceraunos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos)

Charles just heated a soup James cooked the day before and its intense vegetable smell was in the air when he heard the front door close.  
“Why did you bring it?” asked Charles leaning on the doorframe and looking with narrowed eyes at James carrying a bunch of branches.  
“It’s a mistletoe,” replied James heading to the living room.  
“I know what it is,” Charles huffed, following James. “What I want to know is why did you bring it.”  
“For decoration, of course,” Flint laid the kissing boughs in the center of the floor and was already looking at the ceiling planning where to hang it.  
“You’re not going--”  
“Yes, I’m going to hang it,” James lost his patience and looked at Charles annoyed. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have bought it.”  
Charles rolled his eyes and turned, saying “The dinner is ready, by the way.”

There were times were James couldn’t figure Charles out, and this was one of those times. They sat in silence, eating, but it was a silence full of unspoken things. James peeked at Charles, feeling his intense gaze.  
“What?” he asked, when he finished the soup.  
“I don’t need any fucking bough to kiss you,” grunted Charles. James frowned. Seriously, that’s what all this was about?  
“Of course, you don’t. It’s just a decoration, I told you,” he put the dishes in the sink and went to hang the mistletoe.  
Charles did the dishes and when he entered the living room, James was already on a ladder. He lay down on a sofa and turned on TV, but hearing James cursing under his nose, Charles focused on him, finding his struggle with mistletoe definitely more amusing. He was laughed at Flint’s focused countenance. If he was James, he would’ve already thrown out the mistletoe, but apparently James cared about it. Unlike Charles, who didn’t attach much importance to Christmas. For him time spend with James would be enough. Lazy mornings, lazy afternoons, lazy nights – that’s all he wanted. He sighed as he stood up and climbed up the other side of the ladder.  
“Vane to the rescue!” he said, grinning.  
With Charles’ help it took them only a few minutes to hang the mistletoe. James was smiling, and Charles knew he was happy.  
“Come here,” he pulled James closer when they were back on the floor, claiming his lips in a soft kiss.  
“And after all this sulking, you’re kissing me under the mistletoe?” murmured James, his green eyes sparkling.  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Charles gave him a crafty smile, looking deeply into James’ eyes, before he turned and stretched out on the couch again. James snorted, shaking his head with disbelief.  
“You’re impossible.”


End file.
